Kickin' It In China (Retake)
by MusicAngel98
Summary: What would happen if instead of fighting Jack, Kai had kidnapped Kim? Would Jack be able to save her in time (Summary really sucks) I do not own Kickin' It. Enjoy :)


**Hey guys! This is a new story I got in my brain. I wanted to get this up tonight because I deleted Tangled With Kickin' It. I only did that because I don't have the movie at home and I can't find a good video source on the Internet, so I don't really remember how the movie goes. I only remember a few scenes. Anyways, this is basically Kickin' It In China with my own twist. Hope you like it!**

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe I had to forfeit. I traveled halfway across the world to forfeit. That's not fair! All because someone had to hire some guys to beat me up and they broke my hand. At least, according to Kim, I proved I belonged here and I think I do. I beat 4 of the best fighters in the world, even if I didn't get my fight with Kai.

Kim was so comforting when I got the news that I couldn't fight. She was the best best friend a guy could ask for. _Oh just admit it. You see Kim as more than a friend. _I do not. _Yes you do. _No I don't. _If you don't, why are you having an argument about it in your own head? _Maybe I do like Kim as more than a friend. _Told you. _Okay, you need to shut up!

Just as the trophy ceremony began, my phone beeped. I looked to see a text from Jerry. I leaned over to tell Kim and Rudy. "I just got a text from the guys. It says they're sorry I had to forfeit and they'll be here as soon as they ditch the wives." _What the heck? _I thought.

"What's that mean?" Kim asked confused.

Rudy scoffed a little. "Try to stay hip to the jive, Kim." Just by that sentence I don't think he ever was hip to the jive. "Ditch the wives is what the kids say when something is cool or rad." The judge came up with the trophy for Kai. "Hey, Jack. Check out that judge's beard. It's so ditch the wives."

Kai came up and got his trophy. I don't really believe he deserved it, but whatever. "I'm gonna go congratulate Kai." I said. When I was walking over there I saw that one of Kai's friends had the same tattoo as one of the guys that jumped me. "Congratulations, Kai. This guy a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

I grabbed the guy's hand that had the tattoo and showed it to everyone. "Well because he's got the same tattoo as one of the guys who jumped me!"

Kai shoved the trophy into another guy's hands. "Jack, you had to forfeit. I won. Get over it." He said through gritted teeth.

"You won because you're afraid to fight me." I said. I took a step towards him. "So you sent your friends to take me out."

"Better watch your mouth. You're still just a little punk."

"And you're still a liar, a cheat, and a coward." I yelled the last part so that everyone could hear me. "Enjoy your trophy, champ."

"You know what?" He said. I turned around to face him. "I'm not gonna fight you." I gave him a smug look. "Because I know something that will hurt you more than any punch or kick."

I was confused for a second until he snapped his fingers. Then 3 of his friends went over to Kim and Rudy. One held Rudy down, while the other 2 grabbed Kim and dragged her out of the crowd. She started kicking and screaming. At that point, I tried to go after her, but Kai stopped me.

"Kai, Kim has nothing to do with this." I said fiercely. "This is between you and me. Let her go."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked. I glared at him. "I see the way you look at her, the way you act when she's around. You have feelings for her. Don't deny it. And her being tortured will hurt more than a thousand punches."

With that, he grabbed the hand that was broken and punched it. The pain sent me crashing onto the floor. The guy let Rudy up and he ran over to me. "We have to find her." I said while gripping my wrist.

"I know." Rudy said. "And we will."

He helped me up just as the guys came running up to us. They were all wearing really weird clothes. "Sorry we're late." Milton said. "You would not believe what we've been through."

Jerry's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Oh. It's the wife. Ignore." He said and put his phone back in his pocket.

**-(Time skip)(Still Jack's POV)-**

I was pacing my hotel room with the guys sitting on the bed. They were now in normal clothing. "Jack, calm down." Eddie said.

"How can I calm down when Kim is being held captive by Kai and we have no idea where they are!" I yelled.

"We will find her." Rudy said. "I promise."

"Sorry." I sighed. "It's just, I think Kai was right."

The guys looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"He said I had feelings towards Kim." I explained. "and that her being tortured would hurt me more than a thousand punches. I think he's right."

"About which one?" Jerry asked.

"Both." I said plainly. Just then my laptop beeped, telling me I got a video message. I looked on the screen. "The video message is from Kai."

We all gathered around the laptop as I pressed play.

**On the video:**

Kim was on her knees on the concrete floor. She had a gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back and two of Kai's friends were beside her.

Kai stepped into the frame. "Hey cousin." He said with a small wave. "Remember the movie Taken 2? When the wife got tied upside down and because of all the blood rushing into her head, she almost bled out? Well, we're gonna re-create that… and this time, she will bleed out."

At that, he snapped his fingers and the two friends grabbed Kim. One put a burlap sack over her head, while the other tied her legs together with a chain. After they finished, another one pulled the chain. It took Kim up by the legs and hung her upside down.

"Now we just have to wait." Kai said. Just then, one drop of blood dripped out of the burlap sack.

**End of Video (Still Jack's POV)**

I stared at the screen in shock. I knew Kai was mean, but was he really trying to kill Kim? Just to get to me? Well, it's working.

"This is bad." Milton said. "At that rate, she'll bleed out in about a day." That meant we have a day to find Kim.

We spent the next couple hours replaying the video over and over again, trying to find a clue to their location. It was about midnight when I was about to give up. I looked over the video one more time with Milton. Only, this time, I saw something in the background.

"Milton, zoom up on that." I ordered, pointing at the thing in the background.

Milton zoomed up on it. It looked like a sign for a company. "I recognize that sign." He said. "It's for the panda-moon cookie company."

I felt a wave of relief crash over me at that sentence. "Wake the guys." I demanded. They all got up and groaned while asking what happened. "We need to make a cookie run."

They all looked at me confused. Even so, they got their stuff ready and we left to get Kim.

**-(Time skip)(Still Jack's POV)-**

We came up on the Panda-Moon Cookie Company building. I tried the door, but it was locked. _Typical _I thought. Then I looked up and saw an air vent. I then used my awesome ninja skills to climb up and into it. Then I helped the guys in.

We crawled around in the ducts for what seemed like hours, until we came upon a grate where we saw Kai, his friends, and Kim with a pool of blood under her. I punched the grate open out of anger at the sight. We all jumped out. The guys took on the back-up guys while Rudy went to un-chain Kim.

I went straight to Kai. I threw a punch, but he easily dodged it. When he came back up, I used a spinning back kick to hit him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards but got his footing back quickly. We fought like that for a couple of minutes, until he was stupid enough to slip in Kim's blood and knock himself out.

I laughed a little, and then went over to Kim. The guys had her sitting against a wall to get the blood back to her body. It was working. The guys ran outside to meet the cops, but I stayed next to Kim. After a couple minutes, her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me. "Is it over?" She whispered. I nodded. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

I kissed the top of her head. "It's finally over." I mumbled into her hair. I pulled away reluctantly. "Kim, I might not get a chance to say this again, so I'm gonna say it now."

"What?"

"I think Kai was right." She gave me the same confused expression as the guys. "He said that you being tortured would hurt me more than a thousand punches. He was right." She smiled. "He also said I had feelings towards you. He was wrong." Her smile faded. "I don't just have feelings for you, I love you."

She lifted her head up with a smile. I knew she felt the same way, so I pulled her into a kiss, which she instantly returned. It felt like I was in Heaven. Although, I realized something. Just being with her mad me feel like I was in Heaven.

**Cute right? Anyways, I just wanted to get that done. So, R&R please!**


End file.
